scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fearful Pirate Don Karnage
The Fearful Pirate Don Karnage, later temporarily renamed The Fearful Pirate Dewey Duck, is a song featured in the 19th episode of DuckTales 2017. Context and Summmary The self-aggrandizing Fearful Pirate Don Karnage song is a musical number composed by Don Karnage in the 2017 Continuum. He and his Sky Pirates sing it while robbing aircrafts, thus confusing the attacked crew too much for them to think to defend themselves. The first version of the song is performed twice, first as the Pirates rob Scrooge McDuck, then later as Dewey Duck kickstarts the song in the middle of a battle (taking advantage of the pirates' ingrained reflexes), distracting them long enough to escape. An alternate version is sung by Dewey Duck alongside the crew when they take over Scrooge's plane, with lyrics altered to fit the fact that Dewey has temporarily become the Captain of the Iron Vulture. Lyrics ''The Fearful Pirate Don Karnage'' ::Sky Pirates: Yo-ho-yo! ::Yo-ho-yo! ::Yo-ho-yo! ::Yo-ho-yo! ::(etc.) :: Yoho-yoho-yohooo! ::Male Pirate: Avast, ye lads who be faint-hearted! ::Sky Pirates: We rule these skies uncharted! ::Cruel and vicious hearties we… ::Who sail upon the sky and not the sea. ::Don Karnage: Tis I who lead this fearsome crew!, ::With dagger, swagger, daring-do… ::Handsome, and fearsome, and suaaaave!— ::Sky Pirates: He's the famous pirate Captain— ::Sky Pirates + Don Karnage: —DON KARNAGE! ::Don Kanrgae: Hah-haaah! ::Sky Pirates: Hoist the flag and weigh the anchor! ::Circle the ship and pull to flank her! ::Heeeigh-ho, we live to plunder! ::Don Karnage (spoken) :''' It's true, I live to plunder… ::Sky Pirates:' High-up in the sky, amidst a sea of storming thunder! :'Don Karnage:' Now back to me, the main event! ::A pernicious, vicious, raucous gent! ::A frustratingly charming blaggard… ::'Sky Pirates:' He'll steal all of your treasure, and your heart! ::'Don Karnage' ''(spoken) :''' And now, we dance! Hah! ::Sky Pirates:' He's Don Karnage! :'Don Karnage' ''(spoken) :' That's ''me! :: :: ::[[Scrooge McDuck|'''Scrooge McDuck]]' '(spoken) :''' Wait, what? ::Sky Pirates:' It's Don Karnage! ::'Don Karnage' ''(spoken) :' STILL ''ME! Hah-hah-hah-hah!… ::Sky Pirates:' Pilfer the loot to fill our coffers… ::'No-Name the Nameless Parrot:' Been a pleasure to take it off ya! :'Sky Pirates:' We put on a show, ::And steal your gold, ::And then, ::To the clouds, ::Away we gooo! ::'Don Karnage' ''(spoken) :' To the clouds away I go!… ::'All: Yo-ho! ''The Fearful Pirate Dewey Duck'' ::Sky Pirates: Yo-ho-yo! ::Yo-ho-yo! ::Yo-ho-yo! ::Yo-ho-yo! ::(etc.) :: Yoho-yoho-yohooo! ::Jitterbug: Prepare, ye lads, to be surprised!! ::Peg-Leg Meg and Male Pirate: The same old shanty now reprised! ::Sky Pirates: Cruel and vicious hearties we… ::Who occasionally like to get jazzy. ::Launchpad McQuack (hummed then spoken) :''' Hm-dum-dum-dum dum-dum-dum… so catchy! ::Don Karnage' ''(spoken) :' Who ''dares steal my big show-stopper? ::Captain Dewey Duck:' Tis I who lead this fearsome crew-ey! ::With dagger, swagger, daring- ::'Ducks aboard plane''' (spoken in surprise) :''' DEWEY?!? ::Dewey:' Yes! Look at me, the main attraction, ::With stories full of daring action! ::PERHAPS YOU FINALLY WON'T IGNORE US! ::…So bend your ear and hear some from the chorus. ::'Stinky Boot:' Ahoy to you! I'm Stinky Boot! ::Me pride an'joy be plundering loot! ::'Jitterbug:' Me mateys call me Ugly-Muuug! ::…But I prefer to go by Jitterbug. ::'Dewey' ''(spoken) :''' Alright, that's enough, guys!…… ::Peg-Leg Meg:' I'm Peg-Leg Meg, the ship's first mate! ::My high kicks truly are first-rate!… ::'Hard-Tack Hattie:' There she blows, ::I'm Hard-Tack Hattie! ::My dancing skills, they just might drive you batty…- ::'One-Eyed Linda & Two-Toed Jack' ''(with French accent) :''' We're the twins with a rhythmical knack! ::One-Eyed Linda and Two-Toed Jack! ::Pirate Intern:' I'm juuust an intern for the summer!… ::'Dewey' ''(spoken) :' Come ''ooon! ::Pirate Intern:' …but it feels like this song ''has gone on forever… ::Dewey (spoken) :' Okay… just… wrap it up… ::(Musical intermission.)'' ::Jitterbug:' Heeh-hoh, below, ::It's time to go! ::'Sky Pirates:' We dearly hope that you liked our show! ::'Jitterbug:' But since you heart, we already stole, we'll— ::'Sky Pirates:' Open up our ship… ::And swallow you whooole! ::YO-HO-! ::'Dewey Duck' ''(out of synch) : Yo-HOO! ::(spoken) Awww… was I late on the 'yo-ho'? Behind the scenes *The song appears to be inspired by the original Don Karnage's catchy but one-time villain song in Plunder and Lightning, Sky Pirates. Category:Songs